


The bribe

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bully Lucifer, Fluff, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel, One Shot, Popular Dean Winchester, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Student Castiel, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean Winchester isn't that good in school. He is always late, never does his homework and barely in class. Dean has more things to worry about than school or grades, how about paying the bills? Keeping the food on the table for him and his brother?However, an opportunity gives Dean the chance the graduate as long as he could play pretend boyfriends with the nerd Castiel. Castel gets a popularity spike and Dean gets grades up, what could go wrong?





	The bribe

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


“You’re going to fail, Dean.” His brother scoffed as Dean rolled his eyes looking away, Sam holding a report card for Dean. “You really want to be a high school dropout? Dean promises me you’ll graduate.”

 

“I’ll work on it.” Dean snatched the card from his baby brother who sighed. Dean eyeing his grades before tossing them into the trash. “Don’t worry about me, you got to school,” Dean stated as Sam grabbed his lunch from Dean. “Come on, let’s go for a ride.”

 

Sam beamed as he walked towards the car, Dean sighed softly at his seven-year-old brother who happily got into Dean’s car. Dean made sure he was buckled tightly, before climbing into the driver’s seat. Dean gave him a soft smile as Sam looked out the window, and Dean drove him to school.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean stared down at his classwork completely lost, the kids around him writing and working on the assignment. Dean...didn’t even know where to begin. Dean glanced around then at the teachers back as he worked on the assignment. Dean stood abruptly, causing the class to turn grabbing his stuff leaving before the teacher could notice.

 

Dean walked down the hall, his eyes glancing down at the tile as he walked. Dean...wasn’t the best at school. Dean was so much better at things that _actually mattered_. He could pay bills, fix cars like a champion and he was great at cooking. Those things mattered. Not how to do the math.

 

However...Dean didn’t exactly _want_ to fail school. He wanted to show Sammy to work hard and graduate so Sam could be great one day. Sam had goals in life, and it wasn’t a dump apartment in the ghetto working all hours to make rent. Sam was going to go places. Not be struggling all his life.

 

“Well, well, well.” A voice spoke as Dean turned to see the hall monitor standing there looking smug. “If it isn’t Dean Winchester, trying to skip school again?”

 

Dean frowned at the smug goodie two shoe known as Castiel Novak, one of the smartest kids in school. A brat by all means, already on the fast track to ANY university he wanted. Dean took in his ironed school uniform, worn correctly, with his hair slicked back like he fell into an oil bucket. Even his shoes were cleaned perfectly. It was obvious, Castiel wasn’t liked. Picked on a lot, and could mostly be found shoved into his locker during lunch. Which Dean currently was debating on joining the static of students who do.

 

“Shove off,” Dean mumbled as Castiel moved in front of him.

 

“Leaving campus is against the rules for anyone under a four-point O.”  Castiel frowned with his hand out in a stop. “If I recall you barely have a two-point O.”

 

“Look, what do you _want_ , Castiel.” Dean snapped turning to look at him as Castiel seemed taken back, he paused for a moment almost surprised Dean didn’t call him Asseel. The horrible nickname that had lived with Castiel since elementary school. Dean might have been the only person at school that called Castiel by his name.

 

“...I-....” Castiel paused just for a moment, going quiet. “...Okay, Dean Winchester. How about this. I will look the other way when you bail class...if you’ll be my boyfriend.”

 

“Look Castiel, I’m flattered-” Dean hesitated but Castiel cut him off.

 

“This is purely a business arrangement. You’re popular. You’ll raise mine. All you have to do is hang out with me at school, take me to a few parties then I’ll dump you and get cred….If you do this I’ll turn my nose to any school violations you do...hell, I’ll even help you graduate.”

 

“...” Dean stared at Castiel who looked so smugly at him. “...You’ll help me graduate?”

 

“Absolutely,” Castiel spoke crossing his arms. “...What do you say, Winchester?” Dean said nothing, as the class bell rang Dean gave a glance at the students who started into the hall before he leaned in pressing his lips to Castiel. Castiel froze going red, as a people stared and whispered to each other with shock on their faces.

 

“I’ll see you later, baby.” Dean spoke loudly before walking towards the front door of the school.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood covering his mouth with his fingertips watching him go when a voice made him turn.

 

“Holy shit, did you just got kissed by Dean Winchester?” Anna Milton scoffed impressed.

 

“...Yeah.. _.and_?” Castiel spoke trying not to sound nervous on his lie crossing his arms.

 

“ _And?_ ” Anna scoffed smiling. “He _kissed_ you!”

 

“It’s not that strange...seeing as he’s my boyfriend,” Castiel spoke holding himself, Anna’s mouth gaped open as the bell meaning class was starting. Castiel’s free period was over and meant he had class and someone else would take over for him. “Class is starting.”

 

Castiel smugly moved to head to his class, taking the swell of pride as he walked to class, leaving Anna alone in the hall.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: The next day**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean tiredly walked into school, an hour late, Sam had gotten to school on time...Dean, however, had fallen asleep in the car once he had parked his car in the parking lot for school. Dean yawned moving to open his locker when someone moved to lean on the locker next to him causing him to jump.

 

“Late, Winchester,” Castiel spoke as Dean frowned.

 

“I thought our deal meant you wouldn’t harass me.” Dean turned to him annoyed.

 

“I’m not,” Castiel spoke moving to open his locker next to Dean’s. Pulling it open, he pulled a folder out for him. “Your homework.” Dean hesitantly took the folder, Dean glanced down at the homework for each class he had. “I turned in your homework for the class you missed.”

 

“...Thanks.” Dean spoke looking down at the homework as Castiel nodded.

 

“I keep my promises,” Castiel spoke. “Now for yours, meet me in the courtyard for lunch, during lunchtime. We will do the normal couple thing, hold hands and eat together, you can even declare your love for me or something.”

 

“...Okay.” Dean spoke sliding the homework into his bag.

 

“...Okay? Just okay?” Castiel eyed him impressed he didn’t freak. “I expected some sort of fight.”

 

“I’m okay with whatever you say, you’re the boss.” Dean shrugged as the bell rang. “Thanks for the homework.” Castiel didn’t say anything as Dean went to his next class, Castiel slowly pushed off his locker and walked away.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel sat alone at his normal table, nervously looking around as his leg bounced looking around as he waited to eat his meal. Where was Dean?

 

Castiel felt himself be shoved into the table as a couple bullies laughed as Castiel recoiled from the hit.

 

“Hey, Asseel.” Lucifer snorted as Michael and Cain shoved him again. “I think you're in my seat.” Castiel groaned it wasn’t his seat. He did this every time. He would force Castiel out of his seat and follow him around till Castiel had to eat in the restroom.

 

“...” Castiel sighed debating if he wanted to play musical chairs with Lucifer and his goons. Castiel puffed up his chest in confidence. “Sorry, I’m waiting for someone.”

 

“... _excuse me?_ ” Lucifer spoke in his defiance. “ _What_ did you just say to _me?_ ” Lucifer spoke his head tilted in anger.

 

“...” Castiel once again debated if it was worth it. Then deciding it was. “...I said-” Castiel didn’t have time to finish when melted ice cream was poured down on his head. Castiel closed his mouth looking annoyed as it slid down his face. Lucifer placed the small bowl on his head as Castiel blinked with a sigh looking down. When Castiel felt the cup be slowly taken off his head, which Castiel glanced the other way to see Dean standing there.

 

“Dean!” Lucifer laughed as Dean tilted his head his face emotionless. “Hey!” Lucifer did a small handshake exchange including some fist bump stuff. “Man, I was starting to think they expelled your ass. Never see you in homeroom anymore.”

 

“I have better things to do.” Dean frowned before looking at Castiel eyeing his ice cream covered body, Dean let out annoyed tick turning his head to Lucifer. “Any particular reason he’s covered in ice cream?”

 

“You know just having a bit of fun.” Lucifer chuckled as Dean started to laugh but it cut short taking Lucifer off guard he slammed his hand into Lucifer’s that was holding a soda. Slamming the full cup into Lucifer’s shirt, Lucifer choked out in surprise before Dean grabbed the back of Lucifer’s head slamming his face into the lunch table Castiel was on. Castiel jumped at the hit as Lucifer crumpled holding his broken nose as everyone in the courtyard went quiet. “God, my nose...why did you break my nose?”

 

There were three things about Dean everyone knew about Dean Winchester.

 

One. Dean’s came from an old family mafia. His father a known old mafia boss.

 

Two. Dean’s being hot and the lonely brooding made him the most wanted and popular men in school. Everyone wants to be with him and everyone wants to be him.

 

And Three... Dean was _scary_ when angry. He snapped one time in the second grade, broke a kids arm in three places for the boy pushing a girl to into the slide so hard it knocked out three of her baby teeth. When Dean _snapped_? It wasn’t obvious anger. It was unreadable. You wouldn’t know you pissed Dean off till it was too late and you were bleeding on the floor.

 

No one spoke as Dean kneeled down, glancing around before sucking a deep breath looking at Lucifer, his normally cool eyes pierced Lucifer’s very soul.

 

“What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing hurting what’s mine?” Dean asked expecting an answer.

 

“H-...Hurt what’s yours?” Lucifer spoke not understanding as he put his hand up in fear to protect himself. “Dude, W-Whatever I did, I am so sorry. Won’t happen again.” Lucifer winced when Dean stood to move to Castiel. Grabbing Castiel rather roughly, Castiel cried out in surprise before his lips were captured in a deep kiss. Dean...was kissing him again. Castiel’s heart was racing when found himself slowly submitted to the kisses.

 

The kisses continued as everyone remained silent when Dean forced Castiel’s head back when caused a groan from Castiel. Castiel let out a shaky breath as Dean slowly slid his tongue against Castiel’s neck licking the ice cream from his skin. Castiel shivered closing his eyes, his heart pounding in his ear, Castiel felt himself starting to react...was he slightly aroused. When Dean’s tongue slowly pulled away, he turned looking at Lucifer.

 

“S-Sorry, Dean! I d-didn’t know! It won’t happen again.” Lucifer choked out as Dean eyed him before taking Castiel’s wrist and pulling him along. Castiel followed as Dean took him to the locker room for the gym.

 

“You got spare clothes?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no shyly. “No gym clothes?”

 

“Lucifer shredded them months ago, I’m still waiting for new ones,” Castiel spoke as Dean softly sighed taking off his shirt. “W-What are you doing?”

 

“You just need a new shirt,” Dean spoke. “Borrow mine.”

 

“What about you?” Castiel asked taking the white tank top under his uniform

 

“I’ll wear my gym shirt,” Dean stated calmly. “Why do you take a shower and get the ice cream off.”

 

“Thanks.” Castiel choked out as he moved towards the shower room when Dean’s voice stopped him.

 

“Sorry for touching you,” Dean stated shyly. “Thought it would get the point across. Got caught up in acting.”

 

“It’s okay. Thank you.” Castiel laughed nervously before starting to walk again before pausing. “I-I’m not gay anyways, It was no big deal.” Dean nodded at that.

 

“Alright. I got to go. I’ll see you.” Dean waved as Castiel watched him go.

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean walked down the hall the next day sporting his P.E. uniform shirt, he was late as usual. Dean rarely attended any classes before lunch, mostly since he worked late and didn’t have time to sleep.

 

“You _definitely_ don’t have a hall pass.” Dean heard a voice behind him, he turned seeing Castiel leaning against the wall. Dean turned smiling at him.

 

“You look better without Ice cream on your head,” Dean commented as Castiel smiled and ushered him to follow. Dean turned around following him.

 

“You know for my boyfriend, you are hard to track down,” Castiel spoke moving to his locker, and pulled out Dean’s shirt ironed and cleaned. “...Thanks again.” Dean took it back but stopped when a bagged lunch was placed on top of the folded shirt.

 

“What’s this?” Dean asked as Castiel beamed.

 

“We can’t have lunch if you never eat lunch, Dean,” Castiel spoke as Dean softly smiled down at the lunch looking in it.

 

“...Thanks, Cas.” Dean whispered as Dean leaned down pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as the bell rang, Castiel blushed as Dean held out his hand to Castiel. “So, Lunch then?”

 

“...Yeah.” Castiel whispered as Dean led him away.

  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


His plan actually worked.

 

Castiel walked down the hall to his locker without issue, no one shoved him, no one caused a scene. Hell, people moved out of the way to let him pass.

 

NO ONE ever did that before.

 

This was all thanks to his new boyfriend….and...friend. Dean and him grew close the months they played house with each other. They never left each other’s side during school hours.

 

Castiel was deep in thought, a slight mess, he pulled his locker open when he felt a hand on his lower back. Castiel turned to see Dean looking at him leaning against the locker beside him.

 

“You look like shit,” Dean commented with a smile, Castiel smiled.

 

“So do you.” Castiel eyed him. “You look like you haven’t slept.”

 

“Eh. I don’t sleep.” Dean shrugged. “What about you?”

 

“I’m head of the student council, I’m in charge of all the dances and events. We have three coming up.” Castiel spoke. “I got a lot on my plate.”

 

“What do we have coming up?” Dean asked.

 

“Prom, Halloween party, and Christmas party.” Castiel sighed. “Halloween’s first.” Castiel leaned against his locker.

 

“Isn't that around the corner?” Dean spoke. “Like this Monday?”

 

“Yes, that’s why I’m so stressed. I need to finish it up this weekend and no one is volunteering to help stay since they are going to go to an _actual_ party at Lucifer’s house.” Castiel sighed handing Dean his homework.

 

“Do you need help?” Dean asked as Castiel paused.

 

“Yeah, but no one on the committee would stay,” Castiel stated.

 

“...I’ll come in,” Dean spoke. “I have the weekends off, I can help.”

 

“...Really?” Castiel paused.

 

“Of course,” Dean stated. “Hope you don’t mind though, I will have to bring my baby brother.”

 

“That’s fine.” Castiel beamed nodding as Dean nodded.

 

“Alright, I’ll meet you there,” Dean stated. “In the gym right?”

 

“If you can meet me at noon, I’d appreciate it,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Okay.” Dean started walking away leaving Castiel alone as Castiel changed his books and went to class.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  


Dean walked into the gym, Sam bolted in looking around as Castiel was working on some signs.

 

“Dean this is so cool!” Sam laughed spinning as Castiel turned around.

 

“Dean! Hey!” Castiel stood walking over, as Sam stopped as Castiel came to a stop next to them. “And this handsome guy must be your brother.” Castiel kneeled down to Sam as Sam held out his hand politely.

 

“I’m Sam.” Sam beamed, as Castiel took his hand.

 

“So polite.” Castiel was impressed. “A man after my own heart.”

 

“Dean said Politeness makes the world much easier to swallow,” Sam stated.

 

“He would be right.” Castiel nodded. “So Sam...Did you want to help me paint the banners? How good are you at drawing bats?”

 

“They're okay,” Sam spoke with a shrug as Castiel ushered him towards the paint, Sam happily went to painting.

 

“Thanks for coming,” Castiel spoke to Dean as Dean beamed.

 

“I may not be good for much but I am good with my hands,” Dean stated. “I can tape up a couple signs.”

 

“Good because I got a bunch of tape and a bunch of empty walls.” Castiel laughed.

 

“Hey, Cas?” Sam spoke gaining Castiel’s attention as Sam held up a sign with a bat...it was actually good.

 

“Wow! Sam! That’s so good!” Castiel blinked taking the sign. “...Better than mine…”

 

“Oh, you’re the one who painted the butterflies.” Dean teased. Castiel hit him.

 

“Keep it up, Sam,” Castiel stated as Sam beamed.

 

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam spoke as he went back to painting.

  


“He’s good,” Castiel commented grabbing a couple posters that were done as Dean nodded moving to the ladder.

 

“I got him in a couple art classes. Keeps him busy when I’m at work.” Dean spoke as he climbed up on the ladder. “I can’t afford the babysitter but the community center is open. They help him with his homework and help him learn. Sammy’s already picked up Spanish.”

 

“He’s smart,” Castiel commented. “And talented.”

 

“He’ll be like you one day,” Dean stated with pride. “All the schools will want him. He’s going to Harvard though, that’s the best school. I got money saved away already, it’s only a thousand right now, but at least it can help him when he starts applying for college.”

 

“...I’m sure he will appreciate it,” Castiel spoke as he watched Dean put up a poster. “....What about your parents? They can help save money right?” Dean softly climbed down and paused before picking up the ladder, moving it.

 

“No, Actually, my...dad’s in prison for life,” Dean confessed climbing up the ladder. “He’s doing a number of felony and murder convictions for his ‘extracurricular activities’.” Dean sighed taking another poster putting it up. “...But you knew that. Everyone does.” Castiel didn’t have to answer. Dean knew.  

 

“What about your mother?” Castiel asked.

 

“My mother or Sam’s?” Dean spoke as he came down and moving the ladder again.

 

“You have different mothers?” Castiel asked Dean nodded.

 

“Last I heard of my mother was putting tin foil on her head protecting herself from the alien wavelengths in the air in some looney bin.” Dean put up another poster before climbing down and moving the ladder.

 

“Oh,” Castiel spoke as Dean climbed up the ladder.

 

“Sam’s mom died squealing to the Feds. She was...trying to get Sam out of the life.” Dean spoke. “My father didn’t like that very much. His sons were _his_ . He wasn’t going to ‘Let some bitch’ take _his_ sons. Next thing you know, she goes missing. Some botched letter saying she was going away to _find_ herself.”

 

“M...Maybe she really left to find herself…” Castiel spoke.

 

“Maybe...if she had planned to find herself in the bottom of a lake.” Dean shrugged placing another poster up. “....It’s just me and my brother.”

 

“Is...that why you look tired and always come to school late or leave super early?” Castiel asked.

 

“I got to keep up with the rent. Keep food on the table.” Dean shrugged.

 

“Your dad must have had some money set aside,” Castiel spoke as Dean came down.

 

“That’s blood money.” Dean sighed, he moved the ladder again. “Rather die than use it,” Castiel said nothing as he climbed back up again, Castiel handing him another poster.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam was softly curled into himself sleeping on a makeshift bed as Castiel and Dean finished the last couple of decorations. Dean’s phone was playing music softly in the room as Dean tried to hang a banner straight.

 

“Left,” Castiel spoke annoyed as Dean moved it right. “My left.” Dean moved it back as Castiel sighed and patted his ankle. “Switch.”

 

Dean came down the ladder as Castiel climbed up instead, Castiel hung it better and straighter than Dean did.

 

“That’s how you hang a- Ough.” Coming down the ladder Castiel tripped crashing into Dean, Dean caught him twisting them he braced his hand against the wall stopping from Dean and Castiel slamming into it too hard. Castiel let out a breath at the touch, realizing how close they were, how tightly they held each other. Castiel was panting from the adrenaline of the fall, his eyes searching Castiel’s.

 

“Thanks for catching me…” Castiel whispered as Dean softly leaned in.

 

“Anytime.” Dean chuckled softly as Castiel’s face looked so shy to the lean as Cas slightly leaned back. Dean paused eyeing his face before Castiel hesitantly started to lean in with Dean. Castiel’s lips pressed easily against Dean’s as Dean softly kissed back cupping Castiel’s face as Castiel moaned into it. Dean pinned him back against the wall continuing the soft and easy kisses. Castiel held him close when a small cough from sleeping Sam made the two pull away. Staring into each other’s eyes. “...I should get him home.”

 

“...Right.” Castiel breathed as Dean slowly pulled back.

 

“Need a ride home?” Dean asked as Castiel softly nodded. “Alright let’s go.”

 

“Thanks,” Castiel spoke as they went to collect their stuff, as Dean scooped up his brother. Castiel moved to the door opening it up for them as Dean walked out.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel softly moved to hold the front door to Dean’s house as Dean carried in Sam who was curled in his arms still fast asleep. Castiel helped him open the doors as he laid Sam on the bed, Dean kissed his forehead and tucked him in with care before Dean walked back out of the room.

 

“Thanks for helping me carry him in,” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded holding himself.

 

“I’m happy to help,” Castiel spoke as he looked around the cute tidy house. There was Sam’s homework on the small coffee table in front of the tv. A work shirt covered in oil from a car, Castiel pulled his eyes away from the little things that made Dean’s house a home to see Dean grabbing two beers out of the fridge. “We are underaged.” Castiel teased.

 

“We’re both eighteen,” Dean stated as Castiel took it. “Close enough.”

 

“Now, I am currently concerned with your math skills if you think that’s close enough.” Castiel laughed as Dean clanked their glasses together taking a sip. Castiel softly took a sip, taking in the bitter beer taste as Dean laughed.

 

“Sorry, do you want something else?” Dean laughed. “Alcohol not your style for a goodie like you-”

 

“-I just don’t normally drink piss water,” Castiel stated as Dean smirked in amusement watching Castiel down a big swig of beer smirking back at Castiel. “I like Vodka.”

 

“Partier.” Dean hummed.

 

“If I was ever invited to one,” Castiel stated.

 

“I have a feeling you are a little freak, Novak.” Dean eyed him with a hum.

 

“I would have been the life of the party in another life….but unfortunately I like my brain cells,” Castiel smirked before moving to sit on the couch. Dean took a seat next to him, placing an arm around Castiel’s shoulders as Castiel slightly held his breath as Dean softly pulled him close. Castiel’s eyes looking over his shoulder before he took another sip of his beer.

 

“Sorry, I’m cold.” Dean breathed out taking another sip of beer as Castiel blushed softly.

 

“Did...you want a blanket?” Castiel whispered shyly as Dean chuckled.

 

“Nah, You’re warm enough.” Dean breathed as they sat on the couch in silence, Dean’s fingers softly slid up and down his spine. “...Can I ask you a question?”

 

“...Sure.” Castiel turned into him taking another sip of beer.

 

“...Why me?” Dean spoke as Castiel tilted his head, not understanding. “...Why did you ask me to pretend to be your boyfriend? I’m sure you could have found someone… smarter … hotter … more popular … less baggage.” Castiel chuckled softly at that softly touching the hand draped over his shoulder. “...Why me?”

 

“....Because you knew my name…” Castiel spoke, softly looking him in his eyes. “...I didn’t think anyone knew my real name...but...you did.” Castiel smiled softly. “You saw me when… no one else did, that’s why I picked you…” Dean eyed his face as Castiel turned to him completely to Dean his eyes searching his eyes. Castiel cleared his throat.

 

“I should go home,” Castiel whispered.

 

“...Yeah.” Dean stated, as Castiel stood as he moved to the door, Dean followed behind as Castiel leaned back against the wall, waiting for Dean to pass him in the tight hall. Dean pause in front of Castiel. “...Just got to grab the keys.”

 

Dean reached over Castiel’s head grabbing the keys off the hook off Castiel’s head, Castiel breathed out as Dean’s body lightly pressed against his own, Dean moved to pull away when Castiel’s hands on his arms stopped him.

 

“You shouldn’t drive yet, You had that beer,” Castiel spoke eyeing his face.

 

“Okay, fair, It would take me what, an hour to get that out of my system?” Dean spoke as he put the keys back. “What should we do till then?”

 

“...I can think of something.” Castiel whispered as he eyed Dean’s face before leaning up and pressing a rough kiss to his lips. Dean moaned pressing Castiel back against the wall as Castiel held him tightly pressing against him. Castiel rolled his hips against Dean’s instigating the encounter. Dean moved to pick him up as Castiel moaned, Dean, carrying him back into his bedroom.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes fluttered open as Castiel softly rubbed his eyes surprised his alarm hadn’t gone off, Castiel reached for his phone on the desk but...it wasn’t there. Castiel sat up softly looking down at the desk, he...wasn’t home?

 

Castiel looked down at the fact he was naked in Dean’s bed. He didn’t...go home last night. Castiel rubbed his face tiredly as he grabbed for Dean’s shirt from the floor sliding it on to be less naked to the word when the bedroom door opened. Castiel turned to see Dean coming in with some coffee which he handed to Castiel.

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke drinking some of the coffee, as Dean took a seat on the end of the bed. “Do you know where my phone went?”

 

“You dropped it in the hall,” Dean stated pulling the phone from his back pocket, Castiel took it.

 

“It’s charged,” Castiel commented.

 

“I charged mine, then yours,” Dean spoke as Castiel looked at the texts from his mother.

 

“My mom is losing her mind,” Castiel stated texting into the phone, as Dean eyed him as Castiel sent a quick text saying he was okay before he glanced up at Dean who drank his own coffee. “.... I had fun last night.”

 

“...I did too.” Dean spoke cupping Castiel’s face, Castiel hummed as Dean pressed kisses against his lips, Castiel leaned in kissing back before they pulled back.

 

“If I wasn’t mistaken…” Castiel beamed as he sat on his legs. “That was your first time.”

 

“And it wasn’t yours.” Dean chuckled. “What happened to you not being gay?”

 

“That was a comment before I realized you were part of the cool kids club.” Castiel chuckled back eyeing him. “...My dirty secret.”

 

“I’m glad to be included,” Dean spoke.

 

“I’m glad I popped your cherry.” Castiel drank his coffee as Dean looked down shyly as Castiel straddled him laughing softly continuing drinking his coffee.

 

“Well, you made it worth it.” Dean hummed holding Castiel’s waist with one hand, as Castiel beamed Dean kissing him repeatedly. “I never cummed that hard in my life…”

 

“It’s what boyfriends do, right…?” Castiel spoke before they both paused. Castiel shyly looked down at the coffee.

 

“...Yeah.” Dean whispered as Castiel glanced up. “...It is isn’t it?”

 

“...” Castiel moved to kiss Dean who held him close, as they made out softly in the bed not willing to let each other go but Dean pulled back.

 

“...So I heard there was a dance coming up.” Dean smirked as Castiel laughed.

 

“Oh really?” Castiel spoke snickering. “Wouldn’t be the dance we decorated now would it?”

 

“I vaguely recall decorating.” Dean teased taking their cups away. “But I do recall owing you a dance, it’s part of our contract.”

 

“...I actually wanted to talk to you about that…” Castiel whispered eying his face as his finger touched Dean’s lips. “...I want to break our contract.” Dean smiled at him softly.

 

“...Okay.” Dean whispered back as Castiel smiled as there was silence. “...but for real, I still want to take you to that dance.”

 

“I don’t know...that’s so last minute. I don’t even have a suit-” Castiel teased Dean grabbed his ass.

 

“It’s okay, you can go naked,” Dean growled as Castiel broke into hard laughter.

 

“Okay Okay.” Castiel laughed as Dean pulled him into a happy kiss, they roughly kissed Dean pushing him back into the bed.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel came down the stairs, his mother snapping photos as Castiel wore a nice suit. Dean looked up at Castiel from the stairs as Sam glanced over from the couch as Rowena agreed to watch Sam till Dean and Castiel came home from the dance.

 

“You look so handsome!” Rowena hummed taking pictures as Castiel walked over to Dean.

 

“Mom. Stop.” Castiel blushed as Dean leaned down kissing Castiel’s cheek.

 

“You look great,” Dean spoke taking Castiel’s hand.

 

“Thanks..” Castiel blushed harder. “W-We should go.”

 

“Just a couple pictures,” Rowena begged as Castiel posed next to Dean. Dean was so sweet, holding him and kissing his cheek for each photo. “Alright, get out of here you two,” Rowena spoke wiping her tears, as Dean softly wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist leading him away. “Don’t be out too late! And Call me to pick you up if you get drunk!”

 

“Bye, mom!” Castiel laughed as Rowena sighed watching them go.

 

“Don’t they grow up so fast?” Sam asked chewing on some popcorn from the couch. Rowena chuckled shaking her head.

 

“Kid, you don’t know the half of it.” Rowena laughed softly closing the door as she took a seat next to him. “I’m just glad Castiel stopped working so hard, he’s been sleeping at the gym the last two nights trying to get it done.”

 

“Castiel wasn’t sleeping at the gym, silly,” Sam spoke as Rowena turned to him. “He’s been practicing holding each other’s breaths in Dean’s room the last two nights.”

 

“...What do you mean?” Rowena blinked.

 

“Castiel and Dean have been out of breath the last couple days with the door locked. Panting and junk. Dean said they were practicing who could hold their breath the longest, I wanted to try but Dean said he doesn’t want me to lose brain cells.”

 

“...” Rowena slowly nothing slowly turning to the tv as Sam continued to chew popcorn, deciding that was a conversation for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
